What I Go To School For
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Jeff Hardy's reason to go to school. What I Go To School For-Busted Jeff HardyxMiss McKenzie


Jeff's alarm goes off as he leaps out of bed. He quickly gets dressed and races down the stairs.

His brother Matt is groggily coming out of his room for breakfast. Matt sees Jeff wide awake and looking positively happy.

"What the hell is up with you? You do know we have school today right?"Matt asks.

"Duh. I want to go to school," Jeff replies.

"Wait...hold it! You want to go to school? Why the hell do you want to go to school?"

Jeff closes his eyes and hears her voice race through his mind like a singing bird and looks at Matt and knows he can't tell him the truth, Matt would laugh his ass off.

_Her voice is echoed in my mind,  
I count the days til she is mine.  
I can't tell my friends cause they will laugh,  
I love a member of the staff._

"Jeff! Dammit answer me man!"

"I like school, it's fun," he says quickly.

"Jeff i have another question...what drugs are you on? Cause i want some, i need something get me through the school day man," Matt laughs loudly at his own joke and grabs an apple.

Jeff just stands up and heads toward the door.

"Ready to go smart ass?" he asks as he is opening the door.

"Fine, lets go." Matt replies following his brother out the door.

-  
As soon as Matt parks, Jeff leaps out of the truck and takes off toward the school doors.

Matt shakes his head and asks himself, "God i really wanna know what he's taking."

Jeff slams his locker shut and races to class. He runs into the room pushing past the pair of cheerleaders and takes his seat at the front of the class where he has the best view of his teacher.

The bell rings and Miss McKenzie walks into the room with a large smile on her face. Jeff smiles at her and drops his pencil on 'accident' as she is walking by.

She bends down picking up Jeff's pencil as he stares at her. She places the pencil and his desk and gives him a smile that makes him melt inside.

_And i fought my way to front of class,  
To get the best view of her ass. I drop a pencil on the floor,  
She bends down and shows me more._

She walks to the front of class and half way through her lesson Jeff practically jumps out of his seat to answer the question she just asked.

"Yes Jeff?" she asks.

"Formal Standard American English!" he says a little to loudly.

"Exactly Jeff. It's nice to see your enthusiasm toward learning," she says and winks at him.

Jeff slides down into his seat with lovesick eyes.

_That's what i go to school for.  
Even though it's a real bore.  
You can call me crazy, But i know that she craves me._

Jeff continues to ogle over Miss McKenzie when his ex-girlfriend Maria throws a paper ball at him. He looks back and scowls at her before turning his full attention back to Miss McKenzie.

_That's what i go to school for.  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty,  
But none like Miss Mckenzie_

Just then the bell rings and Miss McKenzie dismisses the class. As always Jeff is the last to leave glancing back one more time to see her.

_'That's what i go to school for,  
That's what i go to school for.'_

Jeff sits through math thinking about...yep that's right you guessed it, Miss McKenzie.

"I know she's 33, and she has a boyfriend, but he works out of town, and i don't care bout her age." he thinks to himself.

_So she may be thirty-three  
But that doesn't bother me  
Her boyfriend's working out of town  
I find a reason to go round_

The bell rings dismissing the students for the day. Jeff runs outside quietly following Miss McKenzie to her car. He knows she doesn't live far so he follows her car. He needs to make sure she's home alone. He has no idea why, he just feels like he has to. Miss McKenzie pulls into a drive way and walks into her home. Jeff waits a few minutes before quickly climbing the tree outside her house.

He looks through the window to see Miss McKenzie standing near the window in her underwear, he can't not stare.

_I climb a tree outside her home  
__To make sure that she's alone.  
I see her in her underwear  
I can't help but stop and stare._

His heart flutters as he watches her dance around her room and he whispers to himself, "Wow"

_That's what i go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
But i know that she craves me._

Suddenly the text alert on Jeff's phone goes off and he quickly checks the caller id to see the name Maria. He hits ignore and turns back to the window.

_That's what i go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore.  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty  
But none like Miss McKenzie_

Jeff smiles and climbs out of the tree and heads home.

_That's what i go to school for,  
That's what i go to school for._

Over the next few weeks Miss McKenzie is looking at Jeff differently then all her other students. Jeff starts to notice and suddenly his grade is going sky high in her class.  
Every time he looks at her, he sees her sneaking a peek in his direction. Then he stretches flexing his arms and he can see she's wanting more.

Then the bell rang and Jeff got up to leave and Miss McKenzie grabbed his arm and asked to talk to him.

"Jeff, You're what i go to school for."

_Everyone that you teach all day  
__But you're looking at me in a different way.  
I guess, that's why,  
My marks are getting so high.  
I can see those tell-tale signs  
Telling me that i was on your mind  
I can see that you wanted more,  
When you told me that I'm what you go to school for I'm what you go to school for._

-Skip 3 months-

Jeff drives up to the house with the big "For Sale" sign out front and Miss McKenzie comes out and packs her bags in the trunk then climbs in the car and kisses Jeff.

_She's packed her bag it's in the trunk  
Looks like she picked herself a hunk._

"Lets go!" she exclaims and smiles at Jeff.

"Dropping by the school quick right? Miss McKenzie?" Jeff asks and winks.

"Yep, and no more Miss McKenzie crap. Call me Bella, baby," She says lightly punching him in the shoulder.

They drop by the school to say goodbye and tell everyone Miss McKenzie is quitting. In the process, they run into Matt, Jeff's brother and all their friends.

Matt's jaw dropped as he stared at his brother walking by holding Miss McKenzie's hand.

_We dropped by school to say goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes._

"Hey guys" Jeff says as he passes them. He turns back and looks at Matt."You asked me what i wanted to go to school for before right?"

Matt nods vaguely remembering and wondering what that has to do with him with Miss McKenzie.

"Well, This is what i go to school for," Jeff turns around and kisses Miss McKenzie holding her tight in his arms.

_That's what i go to school for  
__Even though it is a real bore.  
You can call me crazy  
But i know that she craves me._

Jeff's phone vibrates as he's kissing Miss McKenzie. He pulls it out quickly, seeing the name Maria he rolls his eyes before hitting ignore, and tossing his phone to the ground, getting back to his reason for going to school.

_That's what i go to school for  
__Even though it is a real bore.  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty  
But none like Miss McKenzie._

_That's what i go to school for,  
That's what i go to school for._


End file.
